Sakura goes to Domino
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: This is the secon in my series so please before you rea this first read "Digidestains or not"
1. prologe

**hi this is the second one in the trilogy so please first read Digidestains or not. **

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

"AHH!KERO HELP!" Screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs as shecrash landed in front of the Game shop uncosius. A strange looking boy crepped out of the shop/house and looked at the girl with sleepy eyes. Then he realised that she hadn't moved or spoken in five minites, so he dragged he with all his might into the tiny shop/house that he lived in. Once the girl was inside the boys bedroom he lifted her up and put her slowly onto his own be.

"I hope she has a good explaination of how she feel from the sky like that." He mumbled to himself as he kept an eye on the sleeping girl.

Twenty minites have passed and the girl hadn't woken up yet and the boy started to lose hope that she would wake up. Then she Started to wake up and slowly her eyelids were open but everything was a blur then things started to clear up and she saw a boy towering over her. He had very odd hair and huge worried purple eyes. Then he smiled when she sat up.

"Hi I Sak-" begain Sakura but she was interuted by a yellow flying plush toy and it went right up to her face with an angry look on its face as the thing started to sream at the poor girl.

"What was that!? Can you not remeber how to balance on you're staff correctly!?" The thing screamed the boy stared at the thing and then grabbed it by its wings and started to lightly tug on them, as if to make sure they were real.

"This is a bizzar toy, how does it work? Were are the battiers?" He continue to ask questions and kept on pulling on the wings and shaking it by its left foot (like Sakura did when she first realised the clow cards).

"Let me go!" He snapped at the boy and gave him an evil glare (poor Yugi). The boy let the plush toy go an just straed at it.

"As I was saying I'm Sakura" she greeted and pointed the the toy. "And this is Kero".

**Sorry if it was so short but I have to go now.**

**Please review on my first chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**hiSorry I haven't updated I've been very bussy so her is the next chapter**

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 1**

As I was saying I'm Sakura".Sakura greeted and then pointed to the _toy. _"And this is Kero". She introduced the little yellow flying thing. Yhe she stared at the strange boy _"He seems fmilar, but from were". _She thought and then looked to his desk and saw a golden pirmaid which looked upside down and was on a metal chain and then turned her attention to the boy, and suddenly gasped. "You're Yugi king of games. Man, you showed Kaiba that you're the best". Sakura blurted out and she had a smile plastered across her face.

"Yep I'm Yugi Moto". Yugi said as if it was no big deal. "You have some explianig to do". Yugi spoke again and looked at Kero.

"I think it will be better if I show you instead". Sakura said.

"Ok, What ever is best". Yugi repliedas if he was answering a question.

Here goes" Sakura spoke and pulled out a star shaped key on a small chain.

"Key of the star,

reveal the staff,

And shine you're light,

REALESE!" Sakura chanted and tried not to yell the last part to loud. After those words were said the small key grow into a staff. Yugi stared with his mouth agape.

"Wow" he whispered.

But Sakura wasn't done she started chanting more and suddenly she grow angle wings from her back.

Yugi this time was completly speechless and Kero flew over to him.

"Hello" He spoke "Anyone home?" He spoke again

_"I can't believe it! This girl has wings!"_ Yugi scearmed in his mind and he was still garpping at Sakura.

The next moment he wasflying with (Sakura holding on to him) out the window and arond the game shop and back in the window. Then when Sakura was safely on the ground the wings disserpered.

"So how was that for the all mighty King of games?" Sakura asked and looked towards were Yugi was and sighed as she saw him on the floor.

Yugi had fainted

**Sorry if it was short but I have to go now**

**Please review on mySecond chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi Sorry I haven't updated I've been very bussy so here is the next chapter**

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 2**

_"Five minites since Yugi fainted, poor kid"_ Thought Kero as he was floating above Yugi's desk and stared blankly at Yugi. _"I can feel a graet power coming from this kid, but I don't know what it is. Sakura ,becareful around this boy, you don't know what he'll do". _Kero was brought out of his thoughts when the kid started to wake up.

"Hey Yugi, glad to see you up" Sakura said as she smiled at Yugi. His dazed, half open eye lids for the people in the room to see sleepy amethest eyes that gazed lazily at Sakura.

"How long have I been out?" Yugi asked, but before he got an answer from Sakura a deep voice cut though Yugi's thoughts and answered for her.

_"Only about five minites, I thought you were stronger than that Yugi" _the voice chuckled. Yugi could feel the person smriking.

_"Hey! I have never flew around my house before by a girl who can use cards and on of them gives her angle wings" _Yugi pouted at the person as another chuckle was heared, but only Yugi can hear him.

_"But you've been in the shadow realm before and only fainted once because you were not used to the shadow realm" _The voice countered and the smirk on his face grew wider as he kmew he had won the argument.

_"Yami"_ Yugi whined at Yami but still only Yami had heared him no one knew he was there. Luckily Sakura or Kero had not seen the pout on Yugis' face. Sakura then gave aloud yawn which stopped Yugi pouting at the sprit that leaned against the opisite wall from Yugi.

"I'm tired" Sakura said while in the middle of her yawn and then looked at Yugi with half open eye lids. Yugi had to get a sleeping bag and a pillow for her. In an alley a dark figure stood as the figure perpered ready to put the plan in action.

As the sun poured into Yugis' room to wake the sleeping forms. They both fully awoke to a load banging sound at the door. As they opened the door ten minites later(because they had to get dressed) to find Yugis' friends standing outside the door all out of bearth .Sakura gasped as she saw what was the landscape like behind them was and Yugi was gawking with wide shocked eyes at what surrounded his home

_"Impossible" _Sakura thought as she still stared in shock at what was their new arena . The they heared a scearm.

**Who is the figure in the alley? **

**Who was screaming?**

**And what is covering Domino city?**

**Find out next time.**

**Please review on mySecond chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiSorry I haven't updated I've been very bussy so her is the next chapter**

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sorry if my last chapter 4 confused you but I rushed it and didn't cheack it because I had to go.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/mind link"_

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 4**

The scream sent worry right though Sakura and shocked Yugi and the three people at the door.

"Madison!" Sakura scream and then ran past Yugi and the people at the door, she grabed her pink star shaped key from her next and said the words that were all to fimilar to her. The words bought a golden circle around Sakura and the key a bathed in a dim light blue light and floted high above Sakura. When Sakura finished the light grew brighter and when it dimed a larger staff version was in front of Sakura, the circle disserpered and Sakura cluchted onto the pink staff for dear life. Before she could do anything Kero out of his hiddong place in the game shop/house and flew next to her.

"Wait Sakura" Kero warned. She looked at him with a -what do you mean- look. He looked her in the eye with a frown on his face. "Don't use the fly card, remeber when you captured the MAZE card?" Kero asked her and to his releive she nodded her head.

"What is going on here!?" Yelled the messy blonde haired kid in confusion. Sure he was in weid situations before but he never understod any of it.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later" Said Yugi with a smile towards the the confused boy but when he looked back at Sakura he turned serious. "But right now we need to help her". With that said her ran next to Sakura.

_"Yugi if it gets to dangerous I'll take over, we don't know what will happen, ok"_ Yugi felt Yami pushed the thoought though the mind link him and Yugi held.

_"Ok Yami"_ Yugi thoght back.

_"I need to find Madison and what happened to Li, but I need to find them to macke sure their safe. But how did this happened to the MAZE card without me comanding it, and I would never do that" _Sakura thought._ "I hoe they don't turn on me and leave me, but then the will be lost in here"_ Sakura thought with more worry.

"Guys we should stay close to Sakura, she seems to know the most about this place while we don't" Yugi said as if he was reading her mind on that last thought. The others walked next to Sakura and the girl put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find your friend" she said trying to comfort her. Sakura did feel alot better and she frlt more confident about saving her most closest best freind and finding her boyfriend.

"Alright lets go!" Sakura bommed with confidence and started to find her friends with her new friends so she knew she wasn't alone

**Sorry if it was short but I have to go now**

**Please review on mySecond chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating but I ran out of ideas and lost the book that had my planning in.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/mind link"_

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

They had been walking though the MAZE cards lybirinth (did I spell that right?) for hours and still no Madison or Li. Sakura had explained that her boyfriend, Li, her and Madison were on a vacation and Sakura couldn't sleep, so she desided to explore the city from above. But when she neared the Game shop where Yugi lived she got tired and also ran out of magical energy.

"Sakura!" A girls' voice yelled, Sakura turned her head to see a girl about her hieght with raven black hair flowing down her back, she also had light grey eyes.

"Madison!" Sakura yelled happy that her friend was safe.

_"So thats Sakura's friend"_ Yami thought though his and Yugi's mind link. His invisible form stood next to Yugi, even though only Yugi can see him at this point in time. He stared at Madison and Sakura. _"They look like close friends"_ Yami comented.

_"Yeah"_ was all Yugi sent back though the mind link. _"Sakura must really care for her friends, I wonder what her role would be to help Sakura capture the cards, if she knows about them she might have a power"_ Yugi spoke though the link again.

_"Maybe"_ Yami sent back, and then disserpered in Yugi's puzzle.

* * *

**Sorry if it's really short but have to go.**

**Please read and review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfics.**

**Sorry if the last one was short but I'll try to make it longer**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts/mind link"_

* * *

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, sakur who are they?" Asked Madison, she pointed at Yugi and his friends.

"Well I'm Jumping Joey Wheeler!" bosted a blonde boy, he had a look on his face that said 'I'm a stupid person'.

"Joey" a mouse brown haired and blue eyed girl gronded while wacking him around the head. "I'm Tea" she then greeted sweetly at Madison.

"I'm Triston" The oher boy answered. Now he would have boasted with Joey but didn't want to get hit by Tea.

The last boy had stayed silent and to Madison he looked really weid but strangly fimilar.

"I'm Yugi" he introduced himself with a warm smile on his face.

"Well I'm Madison, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Then she turned to Sakura. "Oh by the way Sakura I have a new battle costume for you" she said.

"Madison" Sakura groaned and stared at her friend in disbieleve.

"turn around you guys and no peeking" Madison said twowards Yugi and his friends. When Madison was sure no one was looking she got Sakura to get the costume on.

"Alright you can look now" she gives the ok to the others and they turn around to see the sight before them.

_"Sakura looks like the Dark Magician girl" _they all thought

* * *

**Sorry if it's really short but have to go.**

**Please read and review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi here is the next update.**

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfic.****

* * *

**

**Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 1**

"You look perfect!" Madison cheers as she looks over her work and smiles brightly at the result.

"I look like a magicain" Sakura said. It was ture she looked like the dark magicain girl only the staff was differant.

_"Thats what she does"_ Yami said though the mind link. _"She does good work"_ he said again.

_"Yeah it looks exacly like the dark magicain girl"_ Yugi thought back.

"Why a magicain?" Asked Sakura, she was cofused why Madison chose a magicain.

"It looked to cute!" Madison screamed in delight. "Now all we have to do is-" Madison was interruped by a gasp.

"LI!" Sakura screamed in worry for her boyfriend and the same amount of worry in her eyes was the same amount in her voice, but before she could say more Kero flew to her side.

"The best way to find a lover or a person with magical powers is to close your eyes and consentrate and wait for the persons voice and then follow your heart to the person". Kero spoke carmly to Sakura who nodded in understanding. So Sakura's eyes closed and she started to concentrate, a few minites later Sakura's eyes opened again.

"So did it work or not?" Asked Joey he was a little confused since he didn't hear anything.

"I like only Sakura can hear" Triston whispered into the morans ear.

"Yes it did work now we have to go get Li" Sakura said in a kind of demanding voice. "This way!" Sakura shouted in the same tone of voice as they ran off though the maze to find Li and get everything back to normal.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short but I have to go now**

**Please review on mySecond chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi here is the next update.**

**Please read and review and I don't own anything I use in the fanfic.**

"Speaking"

_"Mind link/thoughts"_

**

* * *

****Sakura goes to Domino.**

**Chapter 8**

They where going for what seemed like forever (in Joey's view) but only five minites have pasted.

"This wa-" Sakura started but was cut off from a small crash and turned to see what made the noise and she sees a Joey lying on the floor.

"I'm hungery!" He moaned "I need food!" He moaned again, he almost sounded desperate for something to eat.

"Joey it's been five minites since we left Yugis' and your already complaining about your stomache!" Shouted Tea in anoyence. Then a small rumble was heared and in a couple of minites a HUGE blue tank with razor sharp, massive red drills turned the conner to where the group was.

_"Yugi let me step in for a while" _Yami thought to Yugi as he worried about his and Yugis' safety.

_"Alright"_ Yugi thought back having complete trust in the spirt. So in in a quick flash of golden light they switched with each other. Yami opened his eyes and ran to Sakura's side in an instent to help her out when needed.

_"He's different now, so is that who I senced?" _Kero and Sakura thought at the same time but desided that they will get the information later because of their current situation.

"FIREY!" Sakura shouted to activate the card. The card shinned with a blinding light, then a girl wrapped in fire wings and short fire like hair and launched at the tank and melted some of it before returning back to it's card form.

"ELEMENT! LIGHTING!" A young but strong males voice rang though the air. Seconds after lighting shocked the tank and it exploded. The boy that did the attack hopped down from where he was and ran to Sakura and she ran to him. "Sakura!" He shouted as he ran to meet her.

"Li!" Sakura shouted in return and meet his embrace and held him tight.

_"I guess those two mean alot to each other" _Yugi thought (not knowing Yami heared).

_"Like you and Tea?"_ Yami questned.

_"Shut up!"_ Yugi whinned with a small blush on his face _"If I find out you had a girlfriend in the past or someone you had a crush on I'll be teasing you about it!"_ Yugi threatned which Yugi never does so Yami instently shut his mouth at that and didn't want Yugi keep that threat, so he just tried to forget about it.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short but I have to go now**

**Please review on mySecond chapter and I hope to get the next on up.**


End file.
